


Sugar Rush

by hallow777



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura starts waking up in the mornings with no memory of how she got to bed and finding notes from her "friendly neighborhood vampire" who complains that her blood is too sweet to drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Sweet

After her Mother had an unfortunate run in some twenty years ago with a coven of witches she had angered some time in her long life, Carmilla was finally able to do as she pleased without having to come back to Silas every twenty years to do her mother’s dirty work.

Yet, after twenty years of traveling and doing what she wanted now that she was free, she found herself back at Silas anyway. She wouldn’t go so far as to say she had ever had a pleasant time at Silas, but she had been back there so often it was the closest thing she had to a home.

And as it turned out, she wasn’t the only one who felt that way. Will, the guy she hated to call brother but found she could tolerate him just a little more now that Mother was dead, had ended up back in Silas too. Running a coffee shop just off campus, of all things. But it worked out for her, she had a decent place to hunt, plus a legitimate reason for hanging around there often.

She still needed to eat to live, of course, but that didn’t mean she had to be a dick about it. With Mother out of the picture, there was no need to kill her meals. So she liked to pick someone from the coffee shop, watch them a few times and learn when their roommate would be out, if they had one, and then grab them as they were leaving, have a quick snack, then leave them in their rooms where they wake up the next day well rested without remembering how they got home. Really, she was doing them a favor, especially around finals week like it was now, everyone coming into that coffee shop was so strung out, they could do with some good sleep even if it meant losing a few hours of studying or working on assignments.

Carmilla knew most of her “snacks” routines by now but there was a new girl who had only just a few days ago come into the shop for the first time.

Laura, she had found out her name was, didn’t come to the coffee shop for coffee or any other caffeinated beverage. She came for hot cocoa, in hindsight, that should have been Carmilla’s first hint that this woman was different but it didn’t matter because tonight was the night.

Laura, she found out, didn’t have a roommate even though she lived in a small, but fancy for a typical college student, apartment just off campus. Rather close to the coffee shop, in fact.

Carmilla watched from the side as Laura finished her cocoa and packed up her papers after staring at them fruitlessly for almost an hour. Carmilla waited a few minutes after Laura walked out the door then slipped out after her.

It was snack time.

* * *

 

Even with all the self defense lessons her dad forced her to take when she was little, Laura still didn’t hear the attack coming until it was too late. One second she was clutching her backpack to her, walking quickly back to her little apartment just off campus- her dad thought dorms weren’t safe so he insisted on paying her rent, didn’t want her to get some weird roommate- and the next there was black smoke around her and she was suddenly in her apartment, but not alone.

“What in the name of skrillex-” was all she got out before her eyes locked onto the glowing eyes of the girl who was standing in front of her and everything started to get hazy. Sharp teeth sunk into her neck but everything was just a blur so she didn’t care.

Blood was blood, it generally didn’t taste much different unless something was wrong like a blood disease or someone’s blood alcohol level was really high but when Laura’s warm blood flowed into her mouth, she almost jerked away.

It was sweet.

It almost reminded her of that one diabetic guy she had drank from years ago but not quite, his blood had a sweet but sickly quality to it whereas hers was just sweet.

A little too sweet for her tastes.

Carmilla quickly finished up and tucked the human into her bed before heading back out into the night, the bites on Laura’s neck already starting to heal. By morning they would just be slight bruises.

* * *

The next night found Carmilla back at the coffee shop, scouting out people again. She normally didn’t have to “snack” every night but she just couldn’t get the sweet taste of Laura’s blood out of her mouth and out of her mind.

She wanted more but she made it a point to not snack on the same person too often so that no one gets suspicious. She had a really good system going here and didn’t want to mess it up.

But she almost gave in when Laura walked into the coffee shop again, looking a little more well rested but still working on the same assignment she was before.

She wanted her blood again but at the same time the thought of it being so sweet made her vaguely nauseous and as she really watched Laura, she was starting to get an idea of why her blood was so sweet.

The amount of cookies and hot cocoa she consumed in the two hours she was camped out there was amazing and a little terrifying.

But no, she would not feed from her again. She was stronger that that, she would not give into some craving like a child.

It lasted three days.

And honestly, that was probably only because she didn’t see Laura for two of those days.

* * *

Same old routine as usual, she wanted until Laura left the shop and then swooped in and “poofed” them away back to Laura’s apartment before sinking her teeth into her once again.

She had been waiting for this and craving this but it really was too sweet for her, after only a minute she was pulling away and tucking the little human into her bed for some much needed sleep.

Normally, she took off right after that but there was something that she wanted to check out first.

Carmilla walked into the kitchen area and started going through the fridge and pantry, taking stock of all the things in there and her suspicions were confirmed.

The girl basically lived on sweets. Barely a vegetable to be found.

Carmilla couldn’t find it in herself to just let this nearly perfect blood continue to be ruined by sweets, she had to do something.

* * *

The next morning, Laura woke up in her bed without remembering how she got there, again. The first time she had brushed it off but now that it had happened a second time, she was worried. Was it something with the coffee shop? Was her cocoa spiked with something?

The coffee shop seemed to be the only new and constant variable both times this happened so Laura sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, determined to go down there and figure out what was going on when her hand landed on a piece of paper that had been next to her on the bed.

_“Seriously, eat something else besides cookies and soda.”_

Laura was equal parts irritated and scared. First of all, who cares what she eats? She was perfectly fine living off processed sugar, thank you very much. And second of all, who was in her apartment leaving her notes? How did they get in? Were they still there?

Just what the hell was going on?


	2. Caught on Tape

“Really, I don’t know what to tell you, L. There are no signs of forced entry or anything that would show someone has been here other than you,” Lafontaine flopped down on the couch, confused and tired after Laura had made them look over the entire apartment. Twice.

“The note though! Someone had to have been in here, it’s not like I wrote it myself and look,” Laura shoved the paper right into Lafontaine’s face, “it’s not even my handwriting. This is pretty and elegant and you’ve seen my homework, mine is not what you would call pretty.”

“Maybe someone stuck it on you when you were out and you didn’t find it until this morning?”

“I don’t think so…” Laura trailed off just in time for Lafontaine’s phone to start ringing and they held it up so she could see that Perry was calling.

“Look, it’s Silas. Honestly this isn’t the weirdest thing going on here, but if you are so worried about it, why don’t you just leave your webcam on at night? Then you could see what happens.”

“You are a genius!”

* * *

It had been almost a week since Laura had been in the coffee shop and Carmilla was starting to regret leaving her that note.

Which was silly, her note had nothing to do with the coffee shop but she still found herself thinking she probably shouldn’t have done it.

Will would laugh his ass off if she had told him she left a note for one of her “snacks”, that’s just something that, as a vampire, you didn’t do.

It was like playing with your food and despite all the things she did for Maman she was still a countess as heart and she had manners.

So why did she do it?

She honestly wasn’t sure. Laura was cute, sure, but not really her normal type. She usually went for girls who were a little less naive, both for snacking and otherwise.

There was just something about her blood, it was like she knew that her blood could be perfect if it was just a little less sweet and she really wanted to taste that perfect blood.

It was such a waste as it was right now.

* * *

If you asked her, Laura wouldn’t admit to avoiding the coffee shop but really, she was avoiding the coffee shop.

She didn’t know if it really had anything to do with the weird note or waking up in her bed without knowing how she got there but she wasn’t ready to take a chance just yet, even with Lafontaine’s suggestion.

But there finally came a day where she was not going to make it through her latest Lit. assignment without some delicious cocoa, and a semi-quiet place to work. Normally she would take advantage of not having a roommate and study in peace in her own apartment but sometimes, the quiet stillness of the apartment just got to her and she’d have to get out for a while.

Which is exactly why she was setting up the webcam, angling her computer so she could see just exactly how she ended up back in her bed, if it even happened again, before heading out to to get some cocoa.

* * *

A few days after she had left the note, Carmilla had had to give in and use someone else as a “snack” since Laura still hadn’t showed up and now that it was just a little over a week since the note, it looked like she was going to have to give up and pick someone else again.

It was either that or packaged blood but without Maman overseeing the school, blood supply regulations had become rather lax so either they didn’t have any in stock, or what they did have was questionable.

There was a decent vampire run blood bank in the next town over but that was a long way to go when she could just hunt here, it wasn’t worth it.

The only blood she really cared about right now was Laura’s but there was no way she was just going to go over to her place, she may forcibly attack people but even she had limits to what she thought was wrong and attacking someone while they are comfortably at home relaxing was one of them.

So she would wait, surely the girl would come back for her cocoa fix eventually, right?  
Carmilla had been watching a girl named Elsie for a while now, deciding that if Laura didn’t show up tonight, she’d go with that girl instead.

Elsie was usually good for just hanging around for a little bit talking to people she knew before heading out, she didn’t normally stay and study but today she had been roped into helping someone with their paper, apparently, and Carmilla was getting tired of waiting.

But then, the door opened and she was suddenly glad that Elsie decided to help whatever his name was with his paper as Laura walked in.

She suddenly found that she could wait a while longer.

* * *

It had taken Laura a while to either finish or give up on her assignment, Carmilla wasn’t sure which, but she didn’t mind waiting until the girl finally left before starting her normal routine.

Once again, she wanted her blood so bad but it was still too sweet for her so it only took a few minutes before she was placing the girl in her bed again. Once the covers were pulled up around the smaller girl, Carmilla turned towards her desk to find a pen and paper to leave another note when she noticed the blinking red webcam light.

Carmilla sat down in the desk chair and wiggled the mouse causing the screen to light up. She couldn’t help the smirk that spread across her face as she came to realize that Laura had been trying to catch her in the act, probably because of the note she’d left.

And catch her, she did. There was the evidence right there, playing back on the screen for her but it took only a few clicks before it was permanently deleted.

She put the computer back to sleep and then stood up, stretching out her back for a few seconds before a newly open pack of cookies sitting on the edge of the desk caught her eye.

Laura most definitely didn’t need those.

* * *

Laura woke up the next morning confused but then also a little bit excited, it had happened again! But this time she had it on tape.

She was finally going to see what was happening and though that thought scared her, her need to know quickly outweighed the fear and she jumped out of bed and raced to her computer, tapping a few keys excitedly to get it to wake up faster.

An empty folder in the video file was not what she expected at all. The camera was off and she knew she had turned it on before she left and even if it had crashed or something it should have still saved at least the few minutes she knew it had recorded before she left so where was it?

It was as if it was just gone. Deleted.

Oh god, someone had been on her computer and deleted it.

While she was asleep not even ten feet away!

Thoroughly disturbed, Laura reached for a cookie from the package she had just opened yesterday that she normally keeps on her desk but while her hand hit the package, it definitely wasn’t the full package she had been expecting.

She knew she had only eaten two cookies out of it but all that she was left with now was an empty package with a note on top.

_“Since you need to cut back on the cookies, I went ahead and helped myself to them and also a few sodas. It will do you some good, trust me.”_


	3. Cookie Monster

“Laf, I don’t think you understand how serious this is. My cookies. Are. Gone,” Laura sat at her desk, angrily tapping her foot against the floor as she listened to her friend laugh through the phone.

Her irritation only caused Lafontaine to laugh so hard they couldn’t breath and had to hand the phone over to Perry, “Laura, I don’t think the cookies are what you should be focusing on right now. This is a very serious thing. Someone is breaking into your apartment, repeatedly!”

“I know, Perry, but what am I supposed to do? I already contacted campus security and then had to listen to a fifteen minute long lecture on how campus security can’t do anything unless the crows circle around.”

“Well, you said this only happens when you go to the coffee shop, yes? Then just don’t go there anymore, that should solve your problem.”

“But their hot chocolate is so good.”

“Laura,” Perry said in a warning tone.

“Right, right. I won’t go back to the coffee shop for the sake of my cookies. Thanks guys, I’ll talk to you later. I’ve still got to finish this assignment,” Laura waited until Perry said goodbye and then closed her flip phone, disconnecting the call before turning to work on her assignment.

She was definitely not going back to the coffee shop so she would have to learn to work on her assignments while safe in her room.

* * *

It took one week for Laura to give in and go back to the coffee shop.

It wasn’t because she really wanted the hot chocolate- she did, but that’s not the point- it was because she wanted to know who it was that thought that they had the right to eat her cookies.

And break into her place and god knows what else they do while she sleeps..

So after many days of thinking of it, Laura knew she wanted to get a message to the person she had dubbed the “cookie monster” and the only thing she could think of was to lock up her cookies and then leave a note telling them off for eating her cookies. And for breaking in.

Perry would have a fit if she knew she was going back but really, it could only turn out good for her, she would get her hot chocolate and get some work done on her assignments and then get the pleasure of having told off her cookie monster.

It was really the perfect plan.

* * *

 _This is getting ridiculous,_ Carmilla thought to herself as she sat waiting for a certain sweet person to come into the coffee shop. This was turning into a weekly thing and she didn’t like it. She’d never had a specific craving like this before and she did not like not being in control. It reminded her of the days after she was first turned when she wasn’t in control of herself. It wasn’t really the same but it was similar enough to put her in a bad mood.

Plus the fact that she no longer enjoyed any of her other “snacks” irritated her greatly. They just didn’t taste right anymore and it wasn’t worth the effort of hunting them down so she’d made it a point to stock up on blood bags from the center in the next town over.

Laura would be the only fresh blood she had this week, and she was very much looking forward to it.

Carmilla had been waiting patiently for Laura to show up so she knew the moment she walked in, even though Carmilla was situated far back in a dark corner. The light never quite reached that far and for some reason everyone else seemed to avoid that booth which suited her just fine. She was scarier than whatever happened to be lurking in that booth and it was a perfect place to hunt from, even if she was just hunting one specific person.

When Laura walked in, she immediately knew something was up. If she had been asked to describe Laura at that moment she would have referred to her as a little ball of rage. Clearly something was irritating her.

Carmilla liked to think that it was because of her note and cookie stealing but that was a week ago, surely she wasn’t still mad, right?

Laura ordered her usual and sat down to work on some assignment she had but she just couldn’t focus so as soon as her first cup was gone, she got up and headed out the door.

* * *

Laura headed down the street as she past a certain shadowed corner, she got a sense of déjà vu that only increased when she felt a hand grab her and then suddenly she was in her room with someone else. When Laura turned, she stared into the glowing eyes of the girl in front of her but she was so determined and irritated, she wasn’t dazed right away.

“Who the hell do you think are? Why do you keep kidnapping me and bringing me home? How are your eyes doing that…” she trailed off as Carmilla’s vampire charm finally took effect, leaving Carmilla to catch a suddenly slack Laura as she looked at her curiously. Normally people couldn’t resist her “charm” at all.

No matter though, she was sure Laura wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning.

Carmilla bit down quickly and had her fill, which as usual, was too sweet for her and then tucked Laura into her bed.

So clearly stealing her cookies wasn’t enough, she’d have to try a different tactic.

Carmilla looked over to the desk, mainly to look for cookies but also to check and make sure the webcam wasn’t on, but there were no cookies there. She may not really know that much about Laura yet, but she knew there was no way there were no cookies in this place so she was going to find them.

She searched through the cabinets in the kitchen and though she found many other sweet treats she still couldn’t find the cookies she knew Laura loved the most.

Opening the pantry door revealed one lone- empty- cookie package with a very long note taped to it.

_Alright I don’t who in the name of Hogwarts you think you are kidnapping me and eating my cookies, who even does that? Can you not buy your own cookies? If that is the case that is truly a tragedy and I will share but you do not get to eat all of my favorite cookies, got it?_

_And on that note, what difference does it make to you, cookie monster, what I eat? I think that’s my own business not yours seeing as I don’t even know who you are!_

_And how do I keep getting back to my room? Are you drugging me at the coffee shop or something? I may only be a first year journalism student but I will find out how you are doing this and I will stop you._

_Why do you even bother bringing me back to my room? If you are just stealing my food why not do it when I am gone?_

_I’ve left this note attached to the only cookie package that is not locked up in the safe so you must have been looking for more cookies if you are reading this so ha! Take that cookie monster! No cookies for you!_

_Seriously though stay out of my house its creepy and if it keeps up I will report you and/or catch you._

Carmilla couldn’t help but snicker at the note, clearly she had hit a nerve with her cookie stealing. Couldn’t she see that she was trying to help her? Sure it was more for Carmilla’s benefit than anything, so that she could taste that perfect blood, but the thought was still there.

_A safe, huh?_

Carmilla looked around thinking about where a safe that was big enough to hide a stash of cookies would be and it only took a few minutes to figure out that it was in Laura’s bedroom closet.

A small grunt and the door came flying off the safe, revealing the packages of cookies that had been carefully sealed away in there.

The vampire grabbed an old bag that was at the bottom of Laura’s closet and then dumped the contents of the safe into it before putting the safe back where it was in the closet but not bothering to mess with the door she had ripped off.

Laura turned over at the loud thud the safe made when it hit the floor and Carmilla froze but Laura didn’t wake up so Carmilla threw the bag over her shoulder, grabbed a pen and paper from the desk, and headed back into the kitchen to retrieve the other sweet snacks she had found earlier.

The amount of sugary processed cereal Laura had stocked up was amazing and would not fit in the bag Carmilla had so she decided to snack on some of the cookies she had taken from the safe while she sat at the table writing out a reply to Laura’s letter so that there would be enough room in the bag.

She started a few notes but ended up ripping them up into little pieces because she wasn’t happy with them. She knew she shouldn’t even be doing this but it was honestly the most entertainment she had had in years.

After the fourth attempt at writing she gave up and just wrote whatever she wanted. She didn’t know why she was putting so much thought into it in the first place, it was just a note to a “snack”.

* * *

Once the note was written, Carmilla stuck it on the table before heading back out into the living room and flopping down on the couch. Yes, this was definitely an invasion of privacy and she did feel a bit guilty but Laura wouldn’t be waking up for a while and she needed some peace.

The coffee shop was usually quiet to humans but it was way too loud for her to get some peace and seeing as she was still crashing with her brother until she got her own place, it wasn’t exactly peaceful there either. She did, of course, have money left from Maman but getting into the account and withdrawing money from it was a hassle to do in this day and age so she had put off getting her own place.

She was definitely going to have to look into that, but for tonight, she was going to relax with some nice cookies and a good book.

Carmilla didn’t move from her position other than to turn pages and grab cookies until it was almost sunrise which was a little longer than she had planned but she knew Laura still wouldn’t be up for at least another hour.

She stood up, stretched her stiff muscles and went to collect the bag of goodies she had packed last night, not bothering to clean up the empty packages she had left around.

She hadn’t really packed the bag carefully so when she picked it up, one of the boxes of cereal fell out and as she bent to pick it up she had a thought.

Since the cupcake didn’t seem to want to eat better, maybe she should help her out a little bit more forcefully.

After all, she did just take all her breakfast food. It would only be right to replace it, right?

* * *

Laura woke up with a groan and laid there staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, trying to collect her thoughts. The last thing she remembered was leaving the coffee shop, a dark alley, and… a girl? Or not? She wasn’t very sure and trying to remember was giving her a headache.

She sat up and swung her legs out of bed, her eyes coming to rest on the open closet door she was sure she had shut before. Especially since it had her safe....

No…

It couldn’t be.

Surely not? Who would go that far for cookies? Plus, how would they even do it? It was a very secure safe that her dad had got her to keep her valuables in.

With a sense of dread, Laura inched closer to her closet, sticking her head in and looking to the side to see that her fears were confirmed.

There was her poor little doorless safe, completely empty of cookies.

Now she had to admit, maybe her plan wasn’t the best one after all. What kind of person could rip open a safe like that? She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know. Maybe she shouldn’t have been so worked up in her letter to the cookie monster. Oh god, that meant it really was a cookie monster then, didn’t it?

 _Great going, Hollis, you’ve gotten yourself into yet another mess,_ she thought as she headed into the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal but a styrofoam container sitting on her table caught her eye first.

As she got closer, she noticed a note was next to it.

_Oooooh a vaguely threatening note, so scary! Who is going to come after me? You? Ha. You are lucky you are cute, cupcake._

_As for why I am stealing your cookies, I’ve told you before you don’t need them. You are too sweet and I mean that literally but that is a discussion for another time. I don’t feel like spilling all my secrets just yet._

_I have however, raided your kitchen and gotten rid of all that processed crap you call food. Buy some vegetables for once in your life, will you? You are such wasted potential, it’s such a shame…_

_You can keep buying them but I’m just going to keep stealing them. I can keep this up forever but I’d rather you not waste both of our time._

_Signed,_

_Cookie Monster._

At the end, squeezed into the bottom corner as if the person had written it later on was another part.

_I got rid of all your cereal and since you don’t seem to own anything else, I have decided to make it up to you. Enjoy your breakfast._

Now Laura was just confused by this whole thing. What had the cookie monster meant by she was “too sweet”? That didn’t make any sense but then again, nothing about this made sense.

Hesitantly, she lifted the lid of the container on the table and looked at the eggs, bacon, and potatoes that sat there, somehow still warm.

Before she even sat down at the table she could hear voices in her head- that sounded a lot like her dad and Perry- telling her not to take food from strangers, especially if they happened to leave said food after kidnapping you and bringing you home, but it had been so long since she had had a breakfast like this that she couldn’t resist. She apartment was on the opposite side of campus from the cafeteria so she never made it in time for breakfast there, plus, it was Silas. It was questionable at best.

Still though, amazing breakfast aside, something had to be done about this cookie monster, or at the very least, she had to find out more about what was going on but now she had a place to start. She could just barely remember that face from last night but she figured the girl had to be about her age so she was most likely a student.

Lucky for her, she knew how to get into the student database.

It would take a while but she knew that if she looked at all the student ID pictures, she would find her cookie monster.

She was sure of it.


	4. Just A Snack

A week later, she wasn’t quite as sure about finding her cookie monster.

She had gone through the database over and over again but still couldn’t find someone who matched what she remembered. There were a few girls she saw that were close but none of them had quite the distinctive jawline that her cookie monster had, among other things. But the jawline and those eyes were what she really remembered the most.

For a while, it was hard to remember but the more she tried to think about it, the easier it became. Lafontaine said it sounded like some kind of hypnosis but Laura tried not to think too hard about that part. She hadn’t quite come to terms with the fact that her cookie monster was in fact some kind of actual monster.

It was Silas though so it’s not like she was surprised that things like this existed. The library moved around and the lunch ladies always had enough hands to hand out food, but until now, she hadn’t really had to deal with this in such a personal way.

She still didn’t quite know how, but she knew the coffee shop was connect to this in some way so she absolutely was not going to go there anymore. For real this time. She wanted to know what was going on but she was not too keen on finding what else this safe destroying monster could do.

* * *

 

It had been exactly eight days since Laura had been to the coffee shop and Carmilla was frustrated and a little bit worried. Had she gone too far with something she did last week?

Why was she even worrying over this? She was just a snack.

A snack that had the potential to become the best blood she had ever tasted, but still a snack.

Carmilla sat there at her dark little booth, tapping her foot angrily before finally huffing and stomping out the door. There was no point in her sitting around thinking about the girl if she wasn’t going to show up anymore.

She walked out of the building and just wandered around campus for a while.There were always so many other students around that she tended to blend in for the most part and people left her alone. The sun hadn’t set yet but since it wasn’t beating down on her today, she found she could enjoy what was left of the day without being too drained by the sun.

There was a tree near the north quad that she always enjoyed lounging in. There was a part where a few branches had fused together over the years and it made a great napping spot. It was also too high up for any idiot humans to climb up to so she never had to worry about finding anyone in her spot either.

She’d been up there for a while before she heard some rustling at the base of the tree. Normally she wouldn’t bother to look but after a few minutes the smell of cookies wafted up into her nose and she just had to look down.

There she was, the little cupcake had picked her tree of all places to sit under while she read and ate her sugary snack.

Carmilla couldn’t help the smirk that spread across her face.

 

* * *

 

So since she couldn’t go to the coffee shop anymore, Laura had to find a new place to study and ended up underneath a large tree near the dorms. People seemed to avoid it for some reason but she didn’t care, she was close enough to the quad to hear the chatter of other students but it was far enough away that she could still focus on the required reading she had to do.

After sitting out there for an hour or so, the sun was starting to set and she knew she better head back soon. She brushed the cookie crumbs off her book and then off her body before standing up and gathering her things.

She got about three feet from the tree before the now familiar feeling of being… teleported? back to her room rushed over her again and she was once again standing in front of the cookie monster with the incredible jawline.

“How do you keep doing that!? And why? I wasn’t at the coffee shop, isn’t that like your hunting ground? Ugh stop looking at me like that it makes me feel…” finally she was out and sinking into Carmilla’s arms. How was she able to resist it for so long? It was almost impressive.

Carmilla had her fill of the still very sweet blood and tucked the girl in before heading to the kitchen to see what kind of sweet treats the girl had in stock today. As usual, there were plenty cookies and other sweet things that Carmilla tucked into bags to take back to the place she was currently sharing with Will. He was already starting to question her after the last bag of treats she brought back but she just flipped him off and ignored his questions.

It didn’t seem like the girl was going to learn anytime soon. Maybe she’d have to start coming by to raid the sweets more often.

Like the last time she was there, Carmilla grabbed a package of cookies and settled onto the couch for a while before Laura woke up. It was so quiet and peaceful in the small apartment, she loved it but she knew she couldn’t stay there forever. Plus, she wanted to bring breakfast back for Laura again.

After all, it didn’t seem like just stealing the sweets was going to be enough, it looked like she was practically going to have to force feed other food to her.

Carmilla left with her bag of treats about an hour before Laura would be waking up and then came back a while later to deposit another container of food taken from the cafeteria- they never actually checked student ID’s there- and a note onto the table before leaving the apartment.

* * *

 

With a groan, Laura pulled herself out of bed and headed into the kitchen, only mildly surprised to see a container of food on the table. She remembered the woman clearly this time so she knew to expect something when she got to the kitchen. The pantry door was left open so she didn’t even bother to check if any cookies were left, she knew they wouldn’t be.

With a sigh, she sat down and dug into the food and picked up the note.

_Still eating those cookies, I see. Such a shame. It almost saddens me that you didn’t bother trying to hide them this time. I suppose that’s partly my fault, you didn’t plan to see me last night, did you? Better luck hiding them next time, cupcake._

Laura crumpled the note up and threw it away, she could almost see that attractive face smirking at her as she read those words.

Something had to be done about this.

It was time to find out what her cookie monster really was.


	5. Charming

It had only been a few days since the last “incident” and Laura was no closer to finding out anything about the mysterious cookie stealing woman. She didn’t want to ask Perry or Lafontaine for help again, as far as they knew, she had stopped going to the coffee shop and this had stopped happening.

No need to worry them just yet.

With a sigh, Laura unlocked the door to her apartment and headed inside. There had been an emergency meeting after her last class that ended up lasting two hours and she’d been so tired that she decided to just go ahead and go home and get some sleep instead of stopping by the cafeteria to get some food which was a decision she was already regretting.

It looked like it was going to be another night of cookies for dinner.  
Not that she minded or anything, it was just that at times she did actually crave other nutrients despite what her cookie monster seemed to think.

She headed into the kitchen to grab her “dinner” when she noticed another container sitting on the table with a note written directly onto the container this time.

_Do us both a favor and just eat some real food for once. Well, at least as real as food from the cafeteria can get._

_-Cookie Monster_

Laura warily lifted the lid of the container and even though it wasn’t something she would normally pick for herself from the cafeteria, once the smell reached her nose she knew she wouldn’t be able to resist it even though she really wanted to just throw it away. Just out of spite.

Grabbing a fork from the drawer, she took the container over to the couch and sunk down onto it, ready to enjoy her meal.

The fact that the cookie monster had apparently been in her apartment without her there bothered her but what could she really do about it? The woman clearly had no problem breaking- or rather poofing, she guessed- into her apartment and she was strong enough to break into a safe so how could she possibly keep her out?

If she could find out what she was, maybe she could monster proof the apartment or something but she didn’t have much to go on. She knew she could “poof” or teleport and she had super strength but there were so many supernatural creatures that that could fit. She needed something to narrow it down and “tries to ply humans with food other than sugar” wasn’t really helping. It just brought up a lot of things for Hansel and Gretel and she was pretty sure her cookie monster wasn’t the witch from that story.

She was going to have to get some more information and really the only way to get information about the cookie monster was to get it from her directly. Which meant she was going to have to willingly go back to the coffee shop and be a victim again.

Her father would kill her if he knew the things she was getting into.

Right now, it was too soon though. She didn’t know if the cookie monster always had to wait a week before kidnapping her back to her apartment or if it just worked out like that but either way that seemed to be normal for them so that is what she would stick with.

* * *

 

This time, she had a slightly better or at least more involved plan for getting information. She didn’t really know how this was going to play out but her need to know what was going on kept her from backing out at the last minute so she found herself at the coffee shop again.

Laura tried to relax and drink her cocoa at a normal pace, not wanting to tip her cookie monster off that something wasn’t quite right because she knew she was watching her. She couldn’t figure out where it was coming from but there were definitely some intense eyes staring holes into her.

For once, she didn’t have any papers due but she did have a large book to read for class so that’s what she brought today. She thought she could at least read that and make some headway on it but after reading an entire chapter and then realizing she didn’t absorb a single piece of information, she figured it was time to go ahead and head out.

Laura gathered her stuff, headed out the door and past the alley and she knew what was coming before she even felt cold hands grab her. It really wasn’t much of a shock anymore to be grabbed and then suddenly be in her apartment so she was able to make a mental note to go check out that alley some time. Maybe it wasn’t the coffee shop after all. Maybe it was that dark alley.

Laura spun around like she usually did to yell at the cookie monster but this time she made sure to keep her eyes shut, “okay now listen here you. What is your deal? If you are just after my cookies why do you go through the trouble of bringing me back here? Is it just some sick game or something? You had no trouble getting into my apartment the other day when you left me dinner, which by the way, why are you doing that? Why does it matter so much that I don’t eat cookies? Why do you-”

Laura was cut off by the most amazing voice she had ever heard, “you’ve got it all wrong, sweetheart, I’m not here for the cookies.”

In hindsight, it was probably the stupidest thing she’d ever done but when she heard that low drawl, Laura couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her mouth or the way her eyes immediately shot open to make sure that voice was actually coming from her cookie monster.

Laura learned two things just then. One, yes the voice was coming from her dark haired cookie monster with the killer jawline and two, yes her theory about the girl’s eyes being the trigger for the hypnosis, or whatever it is, was right.

* * *

Laura finally succumbed to her “charm” and fell asleep so Carmilla quickly had her fill of the blood that was, to her surprise, just a little tiny bit less sweet than last time. There was still a long way to go but it was a definite improvement. At this rate though, she was starting to wonder if she would get the chance to sample that perfect blood or not since Laura seemed to keep finding ways to try and resist her even though she always gave in at the end.

Carmilla moved her mouth from the girl’s neck, watching two little beads of blood well up and drip down that she quickly took care of before gently placing her in bed like usual before wandering off into the kitchen to remove the sweet things she knew Laura couldn’t resist hiding there.

Surprisingly there weren't any. Just two empty cookie packages in the trashcan.

Had Laura planned for this to happen? She had seemed to expect it and it had been exactly a week.

Carmilla shook her head with a small smile on her face, Laura just didn’t give up, did she?

* * *

 

The next morning Laura woke up with a groan, she knew what had happened and that she had failed in her little interrogation all because she couldn’t keep her eyes closed. Maybe next time she could blindfold herself?

She would have to do something, it’s not like she actually got any information out of the girl this time.

Or did she?

Laura sprang up out of bed and rushed over to her computer and ripped off the small piece of black tape that she had put over the light on her webcam. The light was still blinking which meant it was still recording.

She quickly sat in her chair and took a deep breath before she stopped the recording and got ready to see what it had picked up. She hadn’t really thought that it would work but it was the second part to her plan and she thought that maybe since the cookie monster was leaving notes in the kitchen now instead of messing around on her desk, maybe she wouldn’t notice. It was a long shot, but it had apparently worked.

The video playback started, showing just her empty room and while she knew it would be a little bit before anything happened, she didn’t want to fast forward through and miss something so she decided to go grab the container of breakfast she knew would be waiting on the table and bring it back to her desk to eat while she sat through what was most likely a half hour of her empty room.

The food was just about gone when something finally happened on the screen, she saw herself and the cookie monster appear in the middle of her room and it suddenly hit her that this was real. She had actual real proof now that something was happening, that she wasn’t somehow just making this all up.

Another bite of potatoes went into her mouth just as she heard herself talking to the girl and heard the girl talk back. So she hadn’t been imagining that voice either.

After finishing that bite, she stopped eating in anticipation of what was going to happen next as she saw herself slump into the arms of the girl who had no problem keeping her up.

She didn’t know what she was waiting for, she knew the girl just put her to bed and went to steal all her cookies, right?

With her face scrunched in confusion, she watched the girl lower her head to her neck. The angle of the camera wasn’t the best so she couldn’t really see what was going on other than the girl’s head was at her neck for longer than she would like.

And then the cookie monster pulled away and while it wasn’t very clear, it looked like there were bruises on her neck.

So what did that mean? Her cookie monster was really a hickie leaving cookie monster?

Laura didn’t really know how to feel about that but she didn’t have time to worry about it as she watched something drip from the “hickies” that had been left on her neck in the video. It wasn’t very clear but there was only one thing that could come from her skin that was that dark red.

With a yelp, Laura clasped a hand around her neck where the cookie monster had apparently bitten her and then rushed to the mirror to check for herself. If she hadn’t been looking for it, she never would have noticed but there in the spots that she had seen on the video were two very faint bruises.

Immediately, Laura was reminded of what the cookie monster had written before.

_“You are too sweet, and I mean that literally…”_


	6. Take A Guess

“Laura, dear, don’t you think that you are taking this a little too far?”

“No,” Laura mumbled around the nails she was currently holding in her mouth as she hammered another one into the wall, “Laf, another please.”

“Lafontaine, please. This is enough,” Perry pleaded but Lafontaine just shrugged and handed another cross up to Laura who was standing on a ladder, filling up the last available space on her walls.

“You guys both saw it. I’m not crazy. She is a vampire! A v-a-m-p-i-r-e.”

“That is some pretty concrete proof, Per. You could see the way the blood oozed out,” Lafontaine said and Laura shuddered.

“I just think that all this might be a little… much.”

Every available space was covered in crosses in effort to keep her cookie monster- well vampire- out.

Laura stepped down off the ladder and looked around. The doorways and windows had been salted, crosses and garlic had been hung and she was starting to feel a little bit safer.

She just had to never leave her apartment again.

That was totally do able, right?

For over a week, she managed to avoid getting kidnapped again. She made sure to stay around a lot of people and to stay away from coffee shops and creepy alleyways. She just went to class and then came right back home.

It was a good system that worked for a while, even though everything she owned was starting to smell like garlic.

* * *

Being a creature of the night with no job and no mission to fulfill for her evil mother, Carmilla didn’t have much to do during the day. She usually just slept but sometimes she found herself wandering around campus as well. Normally throughout the week she caught sight of Laura or heard something about her but not this time.

Lately the girl had been nowhere to be found. Well, that wasn’t exactly true, she still attended her classes- Carmilla had checked- but she hadn’t seen her on the way back to her apartment or heading over to hang out with the ginger twins like she normally did.

She wasn’t worried, absolutely not, but she was curious. And hungry.

So she decided to go “visit” Laura at her apartment. That was normally an invasion of boundaries that even she didn’t cross but Laura was turning out to be an exception to a lot of things.

Carmilla concentrated and in seconds she was in Laura’s bedroom, tensed up ready to grab Laura if she started screaming but instead she froze as she caught sight of the new decorations that hung on the walls.

She couldn’t help it.

She laughed so hard tears came to her eyes.

* * *

Laura had been expecting a lot of things lately- angry screaming as her cookie monster poofed into the room to find the crosses or maybe even screaming as the monster was weakened after coming into a room full of crosses or even just angry knocking at the door when the cookie monster couldn’t come in- but loud laughter coming from her bedroom was not something she was expecting.

She thought maybe she had left her computer on and it somehow started playing something so she wasn’t exactly prepared when she walked in to see her cookie stealing vampire kneeling on the floor laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe.

Of course, her first instinct was to run far away because clearly- unless crosses and garlic made vampires laugh to death- her defenses weren’t doing their job but then the cookie monster looked up and caught sight of Laura and started laughing even harder and Laura found herself getting more irritated by the second.

So yeah, maybe the cross necklaces and earrings were a bit much but what gave this girl- this vampire- the right to come into her apartment to drink her blood, steal her cookies, and now laugh at her when she tried to do something about it?

“You know, after finding out that you are probably a centuries old vampire, I thought you’d be more mature.”

“Sorry, cutie,” the cookie monster finally stopped laughing long enough to say before standing up and taking a step towards Laura, “but you are going to have to try a little harder if you want to keep me away.”

“And what exactly would keep you away?” Laura said as she tried to subtly move backwards away from the girl who was getting closer and closer.

“Take a guess.”

“Stake to the heart?” Laura regretted it the moment it came out of her mouth as the vampire smirked at her, still moving closer. Laura was backed up so far she was almost out of the bedroom and into the living room at this point.

“Can’t say I’ve ever had the pleasure of finding out but wouldn’t just about anything die if you stabbed it’s heart? Does that mean that little Laura Hollis has a stake somewhere on her?”

Laura paled at the reminder that while she did painstakingly carve some nice looking stakes, they were currently on the other side of the living room by the couch where she had been sitting at before. They weren’t going to be much use now, the vampire could just hypnotize her before she even got halfway across the room unless she ran with her eyes closed but she knew she wasn’t coordinated for that, even if her life depended on it.

Speaking of, why wasn’t she going all glowy eyed?

Laura stopped moving backwards at the thought and looked at the cookie monster who just raised an eyebrow at her, halfway expecting the girl to pull a stake out of nowhere.

“How come you aren’t doing that thing with your eyes? Do you just like freaking people out or can you only do it at a certain time?” Laura crossed her arms and stared at the vampire, still terrified but irritated and curious as well. This was the longest she’d gotten to talk to her cookie monster without the eyes coming into play and it was odd.

In response, the vampire’s eyes started glowing and Laura cursed herself for even bringing it up, knowing that now she was definitely going to be a human juice box but then as soon as she started feeling the effects of it, the eyes stopped glowing and she was released from the hypnotic hold.

Even though she knew she should be grateful, she was just annoyed, “so you just like playing with your food then, is that it?”

“You could say that,” the vampire started moving towards her again and Laura panicked. She couldn’t think of anyway out of this so she took another few steps back then stopped and firmly shut her eyes.

“...what are you doing?”

“I give up. Just get it over with, okay? I’ve spent a week and a half being so worked up over when you would show up and how to keep you away from me but clearly nothing I’ve read is going to work against you and clearly you don’t want to kill me for whatever reason so just get it over with so I can get back to my life,” Laura said with a sigh, this week had been rough on her and it was finally catching up to her. She absolutely hated giving up but apparently nothing worked on real vampires other than stakes and she doubted she could even get close enough with one to do any damage so maybe it was just best to let it happen and get it over with, at least this time.

Maybe by next time she could get her hands on some holy water and try that.

“Well, that’s no fun,” the cookie monster said and then there was a whoosh of air and Laura opened her eyes.

The vampire was gone.

Laura stared incredulously at the space the vampire was just at, “really!? After all that?”

* * *

 

After the cookie monster had left, Laura gave in and took down the crosses and garlic. After all, there wasn’t a point in them being up if they didn’t do anything. Once that was done, Laura still found herself on edge, just waiting to see if the vampire was going to show back up and use her for a snack or not. Eventually a few hours passed and around dinner time she found herself able to relax enough to settle on the couch with a new package of cookies and the latest episode of a TV show she’d been watching.

“Arrow, good show. I was so pissed when they killed off Sara though,” a voice spoke up from behind her in the middle of an episode.

The cookie package that had been sitting on Laura’s lap went flying through the air as she jumped up with a yelp at the sudden and very unexpected voice. The cookie monster easily caught what was left of the cookies and then handed a warm container of food to Laura before flashing her a fangy grin and disappearing with the cookies in a puff of smoke.

_What in the name of skrillex just happened?_ Was Laura’s first thought as she sat back down on the couch. The second thought was, _please don’t let this become a thing._


	7. Not That Kind Of Snack

Of course, since Laura seemed to have the absolute best luck in the world, Carmilla literally popping in did become a thing.

She didn’t usually see her Cookie Monster in the mornings but there was always a warm takeout container of breakfast foods sitting on the table when she woke up. Only once was she already awake to see the vampire poof into her dining room and set the container on the table while rubbing at her eyes. The sight of the obviously tired woman would have been adorable in a way if she wasn't, you know, a cookie and blood stealing vampire.

Laura figured that with her being a vampire she was probably on her way to bed when she dropped off breakfast and didn't really want to deal with Laura then but she was always ready to cause chaos in the evenings at dinner time. She must just be waking up for the night.

Dinner time was always interesting for Laura now. Sometimes she had class until late and those are the days she likes the most. The Cookie Monster just leaves the food on those days but most of the time, Laura can’t find that good of an excuse not to be home at dinner time so she spends hours being on edge, just waiting for the vampire to appear.

She liked to be ready when she appeared but she never really was. Most dinner visits resulted in Laura screaming, nearly having a heart attack, or both.

And of course, the Cookie Monster always had some kind of snarky remark to make too which usually quickly turned Laura’s shock into frustration.

Other than the snarky comments, the Cookie Monster wasn’t much on words so the encounters were usually over pretty quickly but Laura still dreaded them each day. Sure she got food out of it but it was only because the vampire was basically fattening her up until she was ready to eat.

Out of all the fairy tales, she didn’t think that Hansel and Gretel would be the one she related to most in life.

After almost two weeks of the Cookie Monster randomly appearing in her apartment around dinner time, Laura was getting used to it but was no less frustrated by it.

Her frustration might have had something to do with the fact that she’d caught a cold as well and really didn’t want to deal with the vampire right now.

In fact, she was almost ready to just tell the vampire to go ahead and do it, drain her dry at least then she wouldn't have to worry about not being able to breathe through her nose anymore.

Her father always said she got dramatic when she was sick.

“Yo, Hollis. You still alive in here? Perry made me bring you soup,” Lafontaine said as they let themselves into Laura’s apartment.

A small grunt from the bundle of blankets on the couch was all the reply they got so like a good friend they forced Laura up and got her changed into some fresh clothes and opened the windows to get some fresh air in before allowing Laura to sink back into the couch into her cocoon of blankets.

“Ready for some soup?”

“I guess so.”

Lafontaine grabbed a bowl from the kitchen and poured out some still hot soup from the thermos Perry had sent them with and brought it back to Laura who took it reluctantly.

Anything Perry cooked was amazing, she just didn’t really care about eating right now but it turned out to be a good thing that it was already in Laura’s hands because as soon as she had a good grip on it, the Cookie Monster appeared.

Understandably, Lafontaine was startled and if they had still been holding onto the bowl, it most definitely would have landed on the floor, “what the hell?”

The vampire looked at Lafontaine and raised an eyebrow while Laura just sighed, she was too sick to be shocked by this anymore.

“Laf, Cookie Monster. Cookie Monster whose name I still don't know, Lafontaine,” Laura gestured vaguely back and forth between the two of them.

In the blink of an eye- or Laura fell asleep for a second, she wasn’t sure- the Cookie Monster was gone with a frown and Lafontaine was just staring at the takeout container the vampire left.

* * *

 

“So the vampire who has been drinking your blood and stealing your cookies is now bringing you dinner every day? How long has this been going on?”

“A couple weeks.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?”

Laura just looked at them, “would you have believed me? Besides, what does it matter anyway I’m dying.”

“It’s just a cold, you will be fine. You are much more likely to die from blood loss. Does she get a snack for herself when she brings dinner?”

“My cookies, yeah.”

“Not that kind of snack.”

“Oh,” Laura paused to think about it, “no she doesn’t. She hasn’t done that since… since we got her on video.”

Lafontaine watched as Laura closed her eyes and fell asleep again before pulling the blanket around the girl and heading out.

Perry was not going to like this at all.

* * *

 

“Don’t even bother, I don’t feel like eating,” Laura spoke up when the vampire popped into drop off breakfast.

“It’s my understanding that humans get over these silly little viruses sooner if you eat to keep your strength up.”

The dinner from last night and the soup were still sitting on the table so Carmilla took them to the trash and then made a decision, “okay, you are going to eat one of these, cupcake. Which is it going to be? The breakfast I brought or the rest of the soup the ginger left in the fridge for you.”

“Why are you bothering with this?”

Carmilla just grinned down at where Laura was still huddled in her blankets on the couch, “If you are sick or dead then how am I supposed to enjoy your blood?”

“You haven’t though,” Laura replied and Carmilla awkwardly shifted from foot to foot. After bringing food to her these past few weeks it felt wrong to take blood from the girl without permission. Not that Laura needed to know that.

“I’ll ask again. Soup or whatever concoction they cooked up at the cafeteria today.”

“I don’t-”

“If you tell me no, I will force feed one of them to you.”

There was silence, then a sigh.

“Soup, I guess.”

“Excellent.”

Carmilla warmed up the soup and then planted herself on the couch next to Laura until Laura finished the entire bowl. If Laura hadn’t been sick she would have been freaking out that she was sharing a couch with a vampire but everything was still so foggy for her that it hadn’t really sunk in yet.

They were quiet while Laura ate until finally, Carmilla said something, “It’s Carmilla, you know.”

Laura finished slurping down a noodle from her soup, “huh?”

“My name. You told the ginger you didn’t know my name.”

“Oh, right.”

Carmilla stood up from the couch and with a threat that Laura better be ready to eat dinner tonight, she was gone leaving Laura to continue napping on the couch until she felt better.

Thank god it was the weekend and she didn’t have any classes.

* * *

 

By dinner time, though Laura didn’t really want to admit it, eating the soup had helped a little bit and Laura thought she might live through this now.

However she was still coughing and sneezing her head off which is exactly what she was doing when Carmilla popped in.

Right in front of Laura.

Who was in the middle of a sneeze.

Carmilla yelped and dropped the take out container on the table and immediately disappeared with a disgusted look on her face.

Laura couldn’t help but laugh to herself, it served the vampire right for always teleporting in unannounced. If she had just used the door like a civilized being, she wouldn’t have gotten sneezed on.

At least now she could eat her dinner without being watched.


	8. Vampires Don't Get Sick

Kirsch knew that he wasn’t exactly the brightest person ever but he like to think that he had some redeeming qualities to make up for that. Like the fact that nothing really phased him and he didn't get scared easily.

At least that’s what he thought.

He knew there was something up with his bro Will who owned the coffee shop but he never really put much thought into it. Will just had some quirks like a horrible sleep schedule and drinking blood but bros didn't question bros.

He’d seen a lot of things in his life and if that didn't bother him, what would?

But then one evening he was just hanging out at Will’s house when what he could only describe as death warmed over dragged itself out of the spare bedroom that Kirsch had been forbidden from going near.

That was the day Kirsch swore that he looked death in the eyes and death looked back into him.

“Oh that?” Will said when Kirsch asked about it when he came back into the room, “that’s just my sister. Just ignore her, she somehow caught a human cold.”

Kirsch learned two things that day. One, Will was the brother of death itself and two, death was hot.

* * *

Laura was ready this time. She was feeling better and she was prepared. She was going to talk to her Cookie Monster- er, Carmilla- and set some things straight and get some answers.

She was so tense and waiting for Carmilla to show up that she nearly jumped out of her skin when the phone rang instead.

“You don't know how badly you just scared me, Laf,” Laura said as soon as the phone connected.

“Sorry, I just thought I should let you know that maybe you should hold off on the whole interview with a vampire thing you have planned.”

“Why? Did she do something to y-”

“No, no,” Lafontaine said quickly then continued a little more hesitantly, “it's just that Perry and I just saw her and she looks pissed or miserable or something I don't know but the sea of students literally just parted for her so she could go first in line to get food. They didn’t even have to see her you could just feel the murderous aura around her. Be careful okay? Maybe not poke the grumpy vampire too much today?”

“Thanks for the heads up, I better go though, she should be here soon.”

As soon as Laura hung up, Carmilla appeared and Laura couldn't help herself.

“You look like crap.”

“Hate you,” Carmilla glared at her but considering how stuffed up she sounded, it really diminished the scary effect she was clearly going for.

“Why are you still bringing food then?”

“You’ll only eat cookies if I don’t,” Laura had taken the container of food from Carmilla and Carmilla was just standing there looking miserable and like she was going to fall over any minute. The oversized black sweater and black leggings she had on made her look even smaller and paler than normal. It was certainly a far cry from the leather.

“Why does it matter to you?”

“Blood too sweet,” she mumbled.

“Why don’t you go feed off of someone else then? I mean, not that I condone you snacking on someone else or anyone at all but really why me? I just-”

She was cut off by a loud groan from Carmilla, “oh my god, shut up.”

“Sorry, I know you are sick but really this wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t pop in all the time.”

“I am not ‘sick’. Vampires don’t get sick.”

And with a huff, she was gone.

* * *

She was going to do it. She was going to finally kill him and rid this earth of the guy she called brother. Maman wasn’t here anymore to punish her. She could do it and be done with it.

She would tear him and all those ridiculous Zeta bros he hangs out with to pieces then maybe the hellacious noise they were making would stop.

This wasn’t the first time Will had thrown a Zeta party at his place but this was the first time that she had had to stick around to listen to it.

Not for much longer though.

She roughly pushed her way through the hormonal college kids until she came to her brother and immediately picked him up by his throat.

“Make them leave and for the love of God. Shut. Up.”

He just grinned down at her, “Now now, it’s not my fault the little Kitty caught a human cold.”

“I do not have a ‘cold’. Vampires do not get sick.”

“I do believe the full saying is vampires who don’t hang around humans don’t get sick.”

Yes, she was going to kill him.

Just maybe not right now. The pounding of the music was really messing with her head and she had to get out of there but first, a little revenge never hurt anyone, right?

She dropped him to his feet and right on time, she started sneezing.

The girly shriek he let out was well worth being miserable.

“Oh dude, not cool. Not cool,” she heard from the tall puppy dog Zeta that followed Will around as he helped Will clean up but she didn't care she had to get out of there and get somewhere quiet.

She didn’t really know where she was going to go, but she ended up walking in a specific direction anyway.

* * *

 

Since she was sick for a while, Laura was a little behind on her assignments so she spent most of the time after dinner working on them in the living room but eventually she got to a place she was comfortable stopping and headed to bed. She gathered up her papers so she wouldn’t have to scramble for them in the morning then headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Once her teeth were brushed and she was changed and ready to bed, Laura realized that she left her phone in the living room so with a sigh she turned around and headed back out of her bedroom to retrieve her phone.

The phone was on the coffee table so she just quickly picked it up and turned to head back to the bedroom when her sleepy brain realized the living room was just a little bit different than when she originally left it.

There was a new addition on her couch that seemed to be sleeping peacefully sprawled out across the length of it.

Laura briefly thought of waking the vampire up and seeing what in the name of Hogwarts she thought she was doing sleeping on her couch but then Laura remembered how bad she felt when she was sick and even though Carmilla claimed she didn’t have a cold, she clearly had the same cold that Laura had.

So she let her sleep on the couch while Laura made a detour to the kitchen before heading to bed with a small string of garlic around her neck.

Sure, she’d have to wash her bed sheets in the morning but at least she hopefully wouldn’t wake up with holes in her neck if Carmilla decided she needed a midnight snack.

In the morning though, she was definitely going to have to have a talk with the vampire.


	9. In Agreement

Surprisingly, Laura slept soundly through the night and was pleased to find no new holes on her body. Marinating in garlic all night seemed to have been worth it.

She climbed out of bed and cautiously walked to the living room not sure if she expected the vampire to still be there or not. She didn’t know if she really wanted her to be there or not either. Sure, she wanted answers but when it came down to it, thinking about confronting a vampire and actually confronting a vampire who may or may not have a cold and was miserable were two very different things.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, Carmilla seemed to still be passed out on the couch and now seemed to be shivering a little so, because Laura was a good person, she drug out a clean garlic free blanket from the closet and covered the sick vampire up with it.

Once she was sure Carmilla was going to stay asleep for a while and that the blanket didn’t wake her up, Laura headed back into her bedroom and started striping the sheets off her bed and took them to the building’s laundry room to wash.

At first Laura hadn’t been too happy with her father’s insistence on renting an apartment for her- she had wanted to get the full college dorm experience- but really, how could she complain?

There were only two washers and two dryers in the little room at the end of the building but during the whole time she had been living there, she’d never seen another person using it and it was empty as usual when she arrived with her sheets.

It took a little while to lug the sheets and blankets down to the laundry room, get the washers loaded with the necessary things, and get back to her apartment so she was sure that by now Carmilla would be awake but no, the vampire was still dead to the world on the couch.

* * *

Laura wasn’t really one to skip classes but her first two classes of the morning weren’t anything super important and seeing as she had a current “house guest” she decided she would wait for the vampire to wake up and do the laundry but then that turned into taking a shower and getting some lunch- something that wasn’t cookies just to prove she could even though Carmilla wasn’t awake to see it- and then heading to the rest of her classes anyway because the vampire was still asleep.

Laura was almost worried but then she remembered that Carmilla wasn’t just a pretty girl, she was a vampire who had been using her as a snack for weeks.

That then stopped snacking on her and started bringing her food, but still.

She was not going to worry over a vampire even if she had a lot of conflicting feelings about said vampire.

Carmilla was probably just going to sleep the rest of the day anyway, isn’t that what vampires did? She probably should have realized that sooner.

So Laura went to the rest of her classes then after her last one ended she grabbed dinner with Lafontaine and Perry since she figured Carmilla wasn’t going to be bringing her dinner tonight.

As expected, Lafontaine had to ask how the “interview with the moody vampire” went and because Laura was a really terrible liar, she told the truth.

Also as expected, dinner turned into a thirty minute safety lecture from Perry about the dangers of vampires and other supernatural creatures, as if Laura wasn’t already well aware there was a blood sucking vampire on her couch.

It didn’t take too long for them to finish their meals and for Lafontaine to convince Perry to let Laura handle things on her own and soon, Laura was on her way back to her apartment only to find that her house guest was still asleep.

* * *

Vampires, in general, could go many days without actually needing to sleep but when they finally settled down to sleep in a place they felt comfortable they, well, slept like the dead. They could fall into a light sleep if they were somewhere unfamiliar and could be in danger but that wasn’t the case for Carmilla right now.

The first thing that filtered through her mind as she started waking up was the smell of something sweet hanging around her.

The second was that she was not lying on the lumpy old mattress she had claimed as her own in Will’s apartment and the third was that someone was chewing something loudly nearby.

Carmilla shifted a little, trying to get away from the chewing sound when suddenly it stopped and she was just about to slip back into dreamland when a voice startled her.

“Are you awake, finally?”

Laura’s voice wasn’t what she was expecting but it made everything make sense. The sweet smell, the chewing. Laura must be tainting her blood with sugar again.

Carmilla was feeling a tiny bit better now that she had actually rested but she wasn’t really ready to deal with the girl’s never ending questions, “no.”

Laura huffed and was silent for all of ten seconds, “you know, stealing from me is one thing but crashing on my couch takes this creepiness to a whole new level.”

Carmilla just grunted and shifted so that she could press her face into the back of the couch and hoped that maybe, just maybe, Laura would go away.

It’s not like she had really meant to end up here. It just happened. It was just the first quiet place that came to mind.

“Hey, no. Don’t go back to sleep! I have a lot of questions for you and- and you’re going to answer them, or else…”

Laura could hear something being mumbled into the back of the couch and though she couldn’t hear exactly what the vampire was saying, she was pretty sure Carmilla was making fun of her so she just started right in with the questions.

“Why are you stalking me? Do you do this to other people on campus or am I just lucky? How do you do that teleporting thing? Can you just teleport anywhere? Why are you here? Don’t you have some super secret vampire lair to sleep in? What-”

“Shhhhhhhh,” suddenly Carmilla was sitting up and had her hand over Laura’s mouth, shocking her into silence, “I came here because it was quiet. That’s all.”

Carmilla had moved so fast that it took Laura a second to register that Carmilla- a vampire- was touching her and she immediately backed away from her, “That’s all? That barely answered one of my questions.”

Laura paused for a minute, thinking, “the only thing really loud going on was the Zeta party, I think, does that mean your super secret lair is near where they had their party or was it-”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow at her, “are you trying to stalk me now, cutie?”

“Wha- no- no! I just… If people start showing up dead with holes in their necks, I need to know where to find the likely culprit. And so I can tell my friends so that If I end up dead too, they will know where avenge me,” Laura crossed her arms and was thinking about which stake hiding place was nearest to her incase Carmilla attacked her after that but Carmilla just flopped back over to lay on her back on the couch..

“Have a little faith, I haven’t killed you or anyone else, yet.”

“Yet!?”

At that Laura dashed over to a side table and pulled out a wooden stake that was taped under it- Perry had thought it was ridiculous at the time but Laura was hoping to get the chance to tell her that being over prepared did save her life- and held it out in front of her while Carmilla glared.

The glare the vampire was giving her would have been menacing if she hadn’t immediately started coughing in the middle of it. Once the coughing fit was over, Carmilla looked at Laura again with a guarded look in her eye.

“Look, cupcake, I invaded your space and I shouldn’t have and I’ll leave now if you insist,” Laura let out a sigh of relief, “but if I see a single mindless ridiculously loud Zeta around where I’m staying at, I will kill them, I swear to god, and I don’t think you want that.”

Laura’s face paled as she thought about all the horrible ways a vampire could have fun killing all the poor Zeta bros, “I-I can’t let you leave here, then.”

Laura gripped the stake tighter in her hand and tried to figure out which angle would be best to drive the weapon home, this isn’t how she wanted this to end but she couldn’t let anyone else be hurt or killed.

She had to do it.

“Excellent, glad we could come to an agreement, cupcake. Now be a good little human and hush,” Carmilla said as she turned over to face the back of the couch again and snuggled under the blanket from earlier, easily drifting back off to sleep leaving Laura to stand there with her mouth agape, trying to catch up with what had just happened.

“That’s not… That’s not what I…”

Soft snores started coming from the couch and Laura sunk down in a nearby chair in defeat.

She just couldn’t win with this woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In between this chapter and last chapter I lost both of my grandparents within two months of each other and moved to a new house plus I've caught a cold I swear to god like 5 different times so its been a ride these last few months. 
> 
> I wish I could say that I will be able to update more frequently but life has a way of ruining fanfiction plans so I can't really say that.
> 
> Thank you guys to all of you who are still sticking around and waiting for me to write more!


	10. Vampires Have Cell Phones?

The wind was whipping through her hair and the sun was beating down on her but for once in the last three hundred years, the sun didn’t bother her.

She was flying without a care in the world.

She soared through the skies as fast as she could but soon she could hear a female voice yelling at her, “there it is! It’s right there! Catch it!”

Carmilla looked around but she couldn’t see anything.

“There, right there! You can do it, Harry! Come on!”

Carmilla paused in mid air. Why in the world was this woman calling her “Harry”?

Then a loud deafening cheer erupted around her and Carmilla shot up straight on the couch she had previously been sleeping on, “what the f-”

Carmilla eyes caught on Laura who had frozen in place with her arms still up in the air after cheering with the TV, “have you really been yelling at the TV because of a movie I know you have already watched?”

“How do you know I’ve already watched it?” Laura finally lowered her hands and reached out to pause the movie.

“Please, I’ve seen your room.”

“Oh,” was all Laura could say. Sure she had an entire bookshelf dedicated to Harry Potter and Doctor Who stuff but she didn’t think Carmilla would have taken the time to notice that when she was usually, you know, sinking her very sharp teeth into her neck.

Carmilla was silent and stared blankly at the TV trying to get her bearings back after being so rudely awakened.

“Do you want to watch it with me?” Laura asked before she could stop herself. The woman was a vampire for Hogwart’s sake, but Laura was always up for sharing the wonderful world of Harry Potter with someone new. Even if they could and did previously used her as a snack, apparently.

“Absolutely not,” was the reply that Laura got and even though she was slightly disappointed she picked up the remote and pushed play anyway.

“Suit yourself, then. I’m going to finish my marathon.”

There was a groan as Carmilla sunk back down into the couch.

* * *

 

Honestly, Laura thought Carmilla would either go back to sleep or get up and leave after she couldn’t take it anymore but an hour later, Carmilla was still lying on the couch facing the TV. Whether or not she was actually seeing the movie or not, Laura would never know.

“You’re looking slightly less murderous now, are you feeling better?”

Carmilla shifted and looked over to Laura, “why would you care?”

“Because you are hogging my couch and apparently the fate of the Zetas depends on it?”

A small hum was all the reply Laura got and as another movie started playing automatically, she settled into her chair more to awkwardly watch another movie with a murderous grumpy vampire on her couch.

Thankfully the awkward silence only lasted a few more minutes before a low buzzing could be heard causing Carmilla to shift enough to pull a cell phone out of her pocket and silence the call.

“Vampires have cell phones?” Once again, Laura’s mouth opened without permission from the rest of her body and she regretted it.

Carmilla looked up from her phone with a smirk, “Is this your way of asking for my number? Because surely you don't think that vampires wouldn't keep up with the times. That would be ridiculous."

“Wha- No! I wasn't- absolutely not!”

“No need to be shy, cupcake, I wouldn’t mind you having it,” before Laura could muster up a reply that wouldn’t make her sound like a fool, Carmilla stood up, stretched impressively and sauntered over to the door, “well it’s been fun, maybe next time a little less boy wizard though?”

The vampire opened the door but before she stepped through it fully, she turned back and said a string of numbers.

“Wha-?”

“My number. Feel free to use it.”

“I won’t. Ever.”

Carmilla’s face fell just a tiny bit at that but she shrugged it off and finally left the apartment.

Once the door clicked shut, Laura stood up from the chair and headed over to the couch that she hadn’t been able to use for a while now. She sank down in it ignoring that it now smelled like the vampire and that she didn’t particularly mind it.

She was also trying to ignore the fact that she already had the vampire’s number memorized in her head. There was no way she was going to put it in her phone though. Not going to happen.

Just like she was never actually going to use it.

But who knows, maybe knowing the number would come in handy. She could probably use it to track her down some day if she needed too, like if someone was in danger, of course.

Plus, there was no telling if that was actually her number. She wouldn’t put it past the broody woman to give her a fake number just for fun.

Laura was a very curious person, but she was not curious enough to test out the number and see if it was real or not.

Not yet anyway.

A few minutes later, after Laura got through coming to terms with the fact she now had a vampire’s cell phone number (probably) she settled in to watch what was left of the movie but just as she was getting back into the world of Harry Potter something occurred to her.

Carmilla had said “next time”.

Oh god no.

She was not going to let that happen again.

Ever.

No more vampires on the couch.

Laura spent the rest of the movie contemplating the pros and cons of stuffing her couch full of garlic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of you who commented about my grandparents. You guys are all very sweet.
> 
> Not quite as sweet as Carmilla thinks Laura is though XD


	11. Excellent Survival Instincts

Lights flashed erratically as sparks and liquid went flying in the darkened room. Dark, manic laughter came next, booming throughout the small room.

“Finally, it is created!”

Suddenly the door was pushed open and the lights flipped on, “Lafontaine, sweetie, you aren’t doing experiments in our dorm room again, are you?”

Lafontaine stopped mid-laugh, “-uh. I- uh. No?”

Perry looked at the bowl of faintly glowing sludge Lafontaine was trying to discreetly push behind their back and started in on another long lecture about how performing experiments in the dorms was extremely dangerous and against the rules but Lafontaine only halfway listened.

They had finally perfected an idea they were working on and they knew just who they were going to try it out on when Perry finally wound down.

* * *

  
With great care and skill, Lafontaine carefully slid the key in and unlocked the door to Laura’s apartment, glad to see that Laura wasn’t in the living room or anywhere close enough to notice.

Quickly they swiped the sludge on the bottom of their shoes and slipped inside.

The sludge was designed to make sure that footsteps were absolutely silent by absorbing sound, perfect for sneaking up on and pranking the average college student. It would be a hit with the Zetas for sure, they were always pulling stuff on each other.

First though, they had to test it out. Quality checking and all that.

The sludge was working, Lafontaine didn’t make a sound as they slowly made their way over to Laura’s bedroom where a quick peek inside showed that Laura was lying on her stomach doing homework on her bed.

This was going to be perfect, Laura wouldn’t see or hear her coming.

A deep breath, then, “HI LAURA!”

They had been hoping to startle the girl into cursing or at least coming up with a creative fandom related “curse”. They would have settled for just Laura jumping up and yelling at them.

Anything would have been nice but Lafontaine just frowned down at their friend as Laura just sighed and turned over slowly.

“Hi, Laf. Need something?”

“Uh, maybe some emotion? How the hell did you know I was here? This stuff is totally silent.”

Laura looked down at the glowing sludge that miraculously wasn’t staining the floor then back up at Lafontaine, “were you trying to scare me?”

“Duh.”

“You’re going to have to try harder than that.”

“Frosh, you regularly scare yourself when poptarts pop out of the toaster. You jump at everything so you had to know I was there. How? I need this to be perfect before I try and sell it to the Zetas.”

Lafontaine had just barely finished their sentence before suddenly someone was in front of them and they jumped back with a scream much like the one they had hoped to get out of Laura.

Carmilla looked over her shoulder at Lafontaine then back at Laura, “you know, I miss that kind of reaction from you.”

Laura grabbed the container out of Carmilla’s hands and moved around both of her guests with a huff, “maybe if you didn’t do this literally everyday, twice a day I wouldn’t be so used to it. I think I’d be more shocked if you walked in the front door.”

“I could do that.”

“Don’t you dare. That was not an invitation,” Laura said as she put the container of food down on her small coffee table and reached for the TV remote.

“Sorry, cupcake. I’ve got things to do tonight. You’ll have to drag someone else into watching your crazy shows with.”

And then she was gone, leaving a still shocked Lafontaine with a lot of questions that she wasn’t going to let Laura not answer.

* * *

 

“So you’ve been Netflix and Chilling with a vampire. Way to go, Hollis.”

“It’s so not like that. It’s more like she continually pops in and likes to hang around sometimes so I’ve been watching Doctor Who from the beginning when she's been around. It gets her to leave faster.”

“Uh huh,” Lafontaine wasn’t convinced, especially since Laura was eating her container of dinner like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

“Well what else am I supposed to do? She usually brings a book to read but I can’t just sit there quietly and do nothing while there is a vampire just hanging out on my couch. At least this way I can focus on the Doctor and forget that she's there. At least until she starts chiming it with a lot of snarky remarks about a show she claims she doesn’t pay attention to.”

“And she just pops in like that whenever she wants?”

“Yeah.”

“No way to stop that from happening?”

“Not that I can find. I’ve tried a lot of different things like the crosses and garlic but nothing seems to have an effect on her at all.”

“What about that whole ‘vampires can’t come in unless invited’ thing? I wonder if there’s any truth to that.”

“I doubt it. It seems kinda far fetched.”

“Have you tried it though? Have you actually said something like ‘you are not invited in’ or asking her to leave?”

Laura thought about it for a minute, “hmm, I don’t think so. The only times we’ve really talked, I’ve been trying to ask questions about why she was here and what she was doing. Everything else is just her irritating me and trying to rile me up.”

“You should try that next time. If nothing else, just to see if it works. You know, for science? Even if it doesn’t work in a mystical vampire way, maybe she will get the hint and leave you alone.”

Laura was silent just a little too long thinking about it.

“Laura… No. You can’t tell me you actually like having her here?”

Laura violently shook her head, nearly dropping the container of food, “No, no. Definitely not. Why would you think that? I mean yeah, she does bring food but she's impossibly annoying and irritating and never picks up after herself and eats all my cookies. There’s no way I would want her around. She’ll be back tomorrow, I’m sure. I’ll tell her then.”

“Whatever you say, crushes on cookie monsters.”

* * *

Laura was determined that she was going to tell Carmilla not to come back the next morning but then Carmilla seemed to be in an especially sleepy mood so Laura decided not to bring it up.

When dinner time came, Laura got a little too involved in an episode and forgot to say anything.

The morning after that, Laura was running late for class and didn’t have time.

But tonight, she was definitely doing to do it.

That is, if she actually made it home tonight.

To psych herself up for what was likely going to be a very unpleasant conversation, she decided she would treat herself to a hot chocolate and a couple of cookies at the coffee shop. Now that Carmilla just showed up at her apartment, she didn’t have to worry about being kidnapped from the coffee shop anymore so she found herself there more often.

This time though, things were a little bit different.

Namely the crazy storm brewing outside that she didn’t really notice because she was too busy eating cookies in peace and studying.

It seemed that most students could feel the storm coming, it had a really nasty Silas kinda feel to it, so most of them had headed back to the dorms already but not Laura.

By the time she’d realized what was going on, the wind was howling, the lights were flickering, and Kirsch was taking his Zeta responsibilities of “no hottie left behind” seriously and was pulling her along behind him and the guy she was pretty sure owned the coffee shop as they ran to a building she hadn’t known was behind the shop.

The sky was darker than she had ever seen it but luckily, it waited to pour down rain until after the three of them stumbled into what was apparently a house.

“Why didn’t we-” Laura tried to catch her breath, her short legs were no match for Kirsch’s long strides, “Why didn’t we just stay there?”

“Because that building leaks every time it so much as drizzles. It will probably be flooded by morning if it doesn’t get blown away,” coffee shop owner guy said then stuck his hand out with a dazzling smile, “I’m Will, by the way, I’m the guy who does his best to keep that place functioning.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Laura. Is this your house? Sorry for intruding. If I can borrow an umbrella, I can probably make it back to my apartment. It’s a little closer than the dorms.”

Of course, just then, everything was momentarily lit up and thunder roared.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. That storm just feels bad.”

“Yeah, it’s looking pretty wicked out there. You’d get blown away out there or drown, little nerd hottie.”

“I could make it just fine, thank you very much.”

Laura had her hands on her hips and Kirsch looked apologetic for all of two seconds before something occurred to him, “oh, bro! We were supposed to have our Mario Party rematch tonight. Maybe we could get little hottie in on it too? It could be fun.”

Will didn’t look overly enthusiastic about it but he shrugged, “sure, why not.”

* * *

 

“I jumped! I fucking jumped right there but he didn’t jump! Agh! You saw that, didn’t you? I pushed the button but he didn’t jump!” Will gestured wildly with the wii remote in his hand, pointing to his character that got fourth place on the screen then at the jump button.

“It’s okay, bro. We will definitely beat her next minigame,” Kirsch tried to console Will but he just mumbled something surely unpleasant under his breath while Laura laughed to herself.

The lights had flickered a few times while the storm raged on but thankfully it hadn’t messed up their game, at least not yet.

“So uh, before it's my turn again, I need to go to the bathroom real quick. Is it close by?”

Will answered without looking away from the tv even though he was literally only pushing a button to roll a dice right now, “yeah out that door, all the way to the end of the hall way and to the left then it's the last door on your right.”

“Thanks, I’ll be right back.” Laura headed towards the door but before she could make it any further, Will’s turn was over and something occurred to him.

“Hey.”

“Yeah?”

“Just… My sister is probably here somewhere. She shouldn’t bother you but you might want to do your best to stay out of her way she can be pretty… unfriendly.”

“Oh, okay,” Laura replied then headed out the door once Will had turned back to the game. She probably wouldn’t make it back in time for her turn but she was taking her wii remote with her so that they couldn’t use it to cheat or mess up her turn for her. They would just have to wait until she got back.

The house wasn’t that big, Laura figured there was maybe only two or three bedrooms but the house had kind of a creepy feel to it so she definitely wasn’t going to go snooping and find out.

She was just going to go to the bathroom and get back to the living room where the game was set up at and hope the storm passed soon.

The bathroom was easy enough to find so she quickly took care of business then stepped back out into the hallway just in time to see a door at the other end of the hallway open and a figure walk out.

Now, Laura liked to think of herself as a smart person with good reasoning skills and excellent survival instincts instilled in her by her overprotective father.

Apparently though, that wasn’t true because as soon as she realized who that figure was, she found herself walking quickly towards the unsuspecting vampire and yelling “boo” at her.

Carmilla had been looking at the ground and slowly shuffling down the hallway after being woken up by the storms so she was absolutely not expecting a sugar filled human to be shouting at her.

She jumped backwards with a yelp and stared at Laura who was finally starting to think about what she had just done.

Sure, the idea had been that it was payback for all the times Carmilla startled her but really.

She had just tried to scare a vampire.

That meant, she was also in the vampire’s own home.

“What the hell is going on?” Will came out of the living room with Kirsch following behind him and looked from Laura to Carmilla.

Wait. He said “sister” before. If Carmilla was the sister, was Will a vampire too?

Laura swallowed thickly. Yup. This was going to be the end of her, she just knew it.

Good thing she ended up saving Carmilla’s number in her phone as “If I die, it’s probably because of her” after all.

She could only hope that it would give the police a good lead.

Assuming they find her phone when they find her bloodless body lying in a ditch somewhere.

Kirsch, not noticing the weird tension between them all, jumped in and announced loudly that Carmilla should play with them so that they would have four players.

The glare Carmilla gave him pretty much sealed the deal for Laura.

They were definitely not going to make it out of here alive.


	12. Best Bros

Laura’s heart was nearly beating out of her chest, she was tensed up and ready to grab Kirsch and take off out of there if the vampires even took a step towards her but Carmilla just looked to Laura then back at Kirsch.

Then promptly turned around and went back into the room she came out of muttering, “it’s too early to deal with this.”

“Man that would have been fun. We could have had the bros versus the hotties in an epic Mario Party battle,” Kirsch pouted and Laura was pretty sure he was legitimately disappointed.

Was he a vampire too? He was “bros” with Will and seemed to at least know Carmilla even though it was pretty clear she didn’t care for him much.

But...

It was Kirsch. There was no way he was a vampire. She just couldn’t imagine it.

So maybe he just didn’t know?

Laura was contemplating chancing the storm to get out of the vampire house while she could but she felt she needed to find a chance to at least let Kirsch know what he was getting into so despite all the warning bells going off in her head, she followed the boys back to the living room.

A few more rounds later, where they managed to beat her in a few mini games because she was mildly distracted, Will excused himself to the kitchen to get a drink.

“Hey Kirsch, can I ask you a weird question?”

“Anything for a hottie.”

“You’ve been friends with Will for a while, right?”

“We’ve been best bros for almost a year now.”

“Have you-” Laura hesitated, “have you noticed him doing anything weird?”

“What exactly are you trying to imply, Hollis?” Laura sprang up off the floor where she was sitting when Will suddenly spoke right behind her.

“N-nothing!”

Laura was backing up with her hands out in front of her as if to keep him away, trying to inch her way out the door but Kirsch was too deep in thought to really notice what was going on.

“You do have some pretty weird habits, bro. You sleep like the dead, like deeper than any other bro I’ve ever known.”

Will shot him a look but Kirsch wasn’t really the best at picking up subtle clues, “she doesn’t need to know that, _bro._ “

“That’s nothing compared to you drinking blood though. You must have some serious, what is it called, anemia? Yeah, that’s the one. A bro has gotta do what a bro has gotta do to stay healthy though.”

Will’s eyes went wide and Laura let out a squeak. She figured he was a vampire but assuming and actually knowing were two very different things.

The storm outside was getting worse and worse; the sounds of it filled the otherwise silent and tense room but soon enough Will sighed, “now I’m going to have to kill her.”

A lightning strike lit up the room with blinding light but after it faded everything went dark and still.

The power was out and Will was between her and the way out of the house.

There was only one thing she could think to do.

* * *

Carmilla told herself that she was not going to think about the fact that Laura was in her house, at least right now. It was still early afternoon even though she could be awake right now- after all, Will got up and headed to the coffee shop by noon every day- she absolutely did not want to.

Laura being here probably was not a good idea but she was pretty sure that Will wouldn’t try to drink from her, she still wasn’t sure if that annoying Zeta that follows him around like a puppy dog knew they were vampires or not but Will had said before that he wouldn’t eat in front of Kirsch so as long as he was here, Laura was safe.

So there was nothing to worry about. She was just going to put a pillow over her head to drown out the loud storm still raging outside and get a couple more hours of sleep.

Laura would be fine.

Probably.

Despite having the pillow over her head she could still hear when the door was roughly pushed open but didn’t bother moving until something landed on her lumpy old mattress causing her to bounce up into the air.

“What the fu-”

The pillow was abruptly pulled away and suddenly Laura was very close to her face. Since she had stopped snacking on her, they hadn’t been this close in a long while and it startled the vampire for a few seconds but then Laura opened her mouth in a panic.

“He’s going to kill me!”

Suddenly Will was in the doorway and Laura flung herself behind Carmilla on the bed, squishing herself against the wall and as far away from Will as possible.

“Now you've gone and woke up the grumpy kitty. You shouldn't have done that, Hollis, now you have two of us to deal with,” Will sneered at Laura as he got closer to the bed and Carmilla did the first thing that came to mind.

She punched him straight in the nose causing a sickening crack to sound throughout the room.

“What the FUCK?”

“Leave her alone, Will.”

“Why?” he whined. Actually whined as blood flowed out of his nose, “she knows about us.”

“So? Doesn’t that frat boy in the living room know? If he hasn’t figured it out yet, he’s an idiot.”

“He doesn’t. Even if he does it wouldn't matter. Bros don't rat out bros. Journalist majors on the other hand will. She's going to get us run out of here and maybe it doesn't matter to you but I do kind of enjoy running the shop here.”

Carmilla felt a hand land on her arm and immediately froze up before realizing it was just Laura peeking around her body to look at Will.

“I won’t! I promise! I've already known about Carmilla for a while now and I haven't told anyone. Well except, Laf and Perry. But that's it, I won't tell anyone else. I swear!”

“You already knew? Great now I'll have to kill them too.”

Laura yelped and grabbed onto Carmilla’s arm tighter before realizing what she was doing and letting go.

“Leave. Her. Alone.”

Carmilla and Will stared at each other intently, obviously having some kind of silent conversation and just when Laura started thinking maybe she could slip out the door unnoticed, Will finally scowled one last time and left the room.

Quickly, Laura climbed rather ungracefully around Carmilla so she could get off the bed.

“T-Thanks for saving me. And um, I'm sorry about earlier when I tried to scare you. I don't know what I was thinking but it was stupid to try and scare a vampire and I really just ended up shouting in your face so thanks for, uh, not killing me then and there.”

Carmilla stretched out lazily on her bed before answering, “if I killed you, who would I steal cookies from?”

Laura’s face scrunched up in irritation thinking about all the stolen cookies but before she could work herself up to tell Carmilla off, Kirsch came into the room complaining that Will was sulking and wouldn't play video games anymore so Laura was dragged back to the living room without much choice in the matter.

The storm was still going and it was a more respectable time for a vampire to be awake so Carmilla sighed and drug herself out of bed for the night.

There was no way she was going to get sucked into playing video games with them but surely she could find something to do with their house guests to keep herself entertained for the night.


	13. The Return of the Cookies

Laura thought that playing video games with Kirsch while Will was off sulking in a corner was awkward enough but then Carmilla joined them in the living room.

Except she didn’t actually join them, she just silently sat on the couch behind where Laura and Kirsch were sitting on the floor and read a book.

So one vampire was sulking in the corner and one was silently reading directly behind her and Laura was just supposed to ignore them and focus on the game? It was impossible but at least Kirsch was enjoying winning against her.

It felt like someone was constantly staring at her and she was pretty sure it was Carmilla but every time she glanced up at a mirror hanging on the wall, she could see Carmilla on the couch, looking intently at her book. Almost too intently.

It was unnerving, to say the least.

Then, of course, there was the storm outside with ridiculously loud thunder that made Laura jump every time. It wasn’t that the thunder scared her, it was just that she was already on edge because she was in a vampire house.

And also because she was getting hungry. It was past her usual dinner time now and with Carmilla bringing her food all the time, she’d gotten used to eating on a schedule.

It was clear though that Carmilla wasn’t going to chance the storm to grab something to eat from the cafeteria today and Laura certainly wasn’t about to ask if vampires actually ate or at least kept human food around so she resigned herself to the fact that she just wasn’t going to be eating until she got home and tried to will her stomach to stop rumbling.

A thump sounded behind her but she was hesitant to turn around and see what she would find so Kirsch beat her to it, “Oh, nice! Snacks! You’re the best, scary hottie, these cookies are my favorite!”

Laura’s head whipped around at the word “cookies” and Carmilla had to bite her lip to keep from smiling at the girl’s predictability but that smile quickly turned into a smirk as Laura eyed the bag.

“Wait a minute, isn’t that my old bag? Are those my-?” Laura turned to look at Carmilla who just shrugged.

“You stole my cookies and you couldn’t even be bothered to eat them? These are from weeks ago!”

“Most people can’t practically inhale packs of cookies like you do, cupcake. There’s this thing called self control, maybe you’ve heard of it?”

Laura’s eyes narrowed at the vampire but instead of getting into what would most likely be a useless argument, she just grabbed a pack of cookies and slowly bit into a single cookie while keeping eye contact with Carmilla, waiting to see if the vampire was going to do anything about it.

Which was silly since Carmilla was the one who brought the bag out in the first place but Carmilla was also the one stealing them from her so Laura was just a little confused. Carmilla just ignored her and went back to reading her book though.

Now that she had cookies to fill up her stomach, she was in a much better mood and was ready to play some games to wait out the storm.

A pack of cookies later, Kirsch had finally gotten bored of Mario Party after Laura got back into the groove and started beating him again so they ended up trying out a few more games that Laura hadn’t played before finally settling on one. They were waiting for a match to load when Carmilla sat down a can of soda next to Laura who looked at it then back up at Carmilla suspiciously.

“What? Would you have prefered a nice warm glass of blood?” Carmilla asked, pointedly swirling the dark liquid around in the glass she had in her hand causing Laura to gulp and quickly shake her head before opening her soda.

They played games for hours after that and eventually Will stopped sulking and started playing with them again, which was something that took Laura a little while to get used to but eventually she relaxed more and went back to having fun. Even though Carmilla was a vampire too, it helped knowing that she was near by if he decided to try and kill her again.

By midnight, the two humans in the house were majorly sugar crashing after working their way through just about the entire bag of stolen sweets. Kirsch was already slumped on the floor snoring away and Laura was trying her best not to fall asleep. She was tired from the sugar crash and from all the excitement earlier about finding out about Will being a vampire but there was no way she was sleeping in a vampire house.

It just wasn’t going to happen.

“...-cake...Laura!”

Laura jerked awake and sat up straight from where she had been leaning over as she drifted off.

“Finally. Come on, I’ll take you home, if you want. You don’t need to be sleeping on this floor. God knows the last time it’s been cleaned,” Carmilla said while walking over to where Laura was sitting on the floor.

“It’s still storming,” Laura raised an eyebrow at Carmilla just as another crack of thunder was heard but Carmilla just rolled her eyes.

“I can teleport you.”

“Is it safe?” Was it a good idea to trust a vampire to teleport her back to the safety of her apartment? Probably not. Was she too sleepy to worry about it too much? Absolutely.

“I’ve teleported you multiple times already, back when I... never mind. Let’s just go,” Carmilla grabbed a hold of Laura’s arm then the familiar black smoke surrounded them and suddenly they were back in Laura’s apartment.

Carmilla let go of her arm and Laura took a few steps away from the vampire before putting her arms on her hips and glaring at her.

“So you could have done that at any point, couldn’t you? Like, I don’t know, when Will was trying to kill me?”

“I could have. Didn’t feel like it though.”

“Of course. I was about to be killed but you didn’t ‘feel’ like it. Great.”

“You weren’t really in danger. I wouldn’t have let him hurt you.”

Laura had been looking at the ground when she said that but when she heard the tone of Carmilla’s voice, she looked back up to see that Carmilla really was serious about that.

“T-Thanks. Uh, so… Wait. Does that mean you could have actually gone to get food earlier too?”

“The cafeteria has an enchantment on it so people can’t teleport inside the building itself. Is Laura Hollis implying that she would have rather had a normal dinner instead of surviving off of cookies and sugar? Between that and this storm, the world might really be ending.”

“Oh ha ha, very funny. Now go away so I can sleep in peace.”

Carmilla grumbled something about “ungrateful humans” then she was gone in a puff of smoke leaving Laura to happily crawl into her bed for some much needed sleep after her eventful day.

* * *

 

In the mornings, Laura was used to either waking up to food or waking up and then Carmilla dropping it off shortly after without saying too much since it was late for the vampire and she was tired. But when Laura woke up a good two hours later than she usually did the next morning and there was no sign of food or the vampire, she was confused and maybe just a little concerned.

Then she realized something and immediately called Lafontaine, “I think you may have been right. I told her to go away last night and she hasn’t come back yet.”

“Excellent. Thank you for your contribute to science. Now, what exactly did you say to her so I can formally write it down in my book about vampire findings?”

Laura just groaned.

“What? Aren’t you glad to be rid of your vampire problem?”

“I...I don’t know? I’ve just gotten so used to it and she was pretty nice last night protecting me from Will and stuff but-”

“Whoa, whoa wait a second. Protecting you from who? What was this guy doing?”

“Another vampire, but it’s okay now. I think. Anyway, that’s not the problem here.”

“You know two vampires now? Laura, this is getting crazy. Okay, so I know you like Carmilla so she's off limits but do you think you could help me get a blood sample from the other vampire. Oh man, the things I could do with a sample like that...”

“I don’t like her…” Laura trailed off as Carmilla appeared in the middle of her living room, placed a container of food on the coffee table and then fell onto the couch face first.

“Uh huh, sure. That’s real convincing, especially when you pause after saying that.” Lafontaine was still talking but Laura was no longer paying attention to them.

“Uh, I’ll have to call you back later, Laf. Bye!”

Laura snapped her phone shut, cutting off whatever remark Lafontaine was about to make, and walked over to the couch, “little late for a vampire to be awake, isn’t it?”

Carmilla couldn’t be bothered to remove her face from the couch cushions but Laura was able to pick out the words “cafeteria damaged”, “took forever”, and “better be grateful”.

“Oh, thanks. You know, if you would just let me have my cereals, there wouldn’t be a need for this early morning food run.”

Laura didn’t get a reply to that, the only sound coming from the couch now were soft little snores coming from the sleeping vampire.

Once again, there was a vampire sleeping on her couch but this time Laura found that she didn’t mind quite as much.

**Author's Note:**

> So fun fact: This is actually the first fanfic I wrote for Carmilla but then another idea took over and I ended up finishing that one first.


End file.
